uniteddemocracyofmemeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Uniteddemocracyofmemeria Wiki
United Democracy of Memeria (V.1) The UDM was deleted by former president Brenna because some person told her to “I do what I’m told” and “We’re all safer now“. The United Democracy of Memeria, UDM. There have been multiple presidents, GG, Yuna, Sobriquet, Brenna, and IME Over GG's first tenure he established all the states and pretty much the whole UDM alone, with the backing of the Senate--yet failed to reach 50 members. That was his goal for a 2nd Tenure, of which he won, and had us at 100+ Citizens. After Yuna's presidency IME became President of the UDM with a mild approval rating. After one term of the IME administration GG left retirement and ran for President with IME as his running mate; they won which kicked off GG's third tenure as President. Midway through GG's third tenure a hacker group known as Hattori threatened GG that they would dox every member of the UDM if they were not given ownership of the server for two days; GG accepted this offer and handed over ownership to Hattori. After a day Hattori deleted the server in what was known by some as "the fall of the homeland". A Xenon copy of the server was loaded and Memeria kept functioning as it had before. GG was ellected for a third term and then a fourth term which ended his third tenure. Near the end of his fourth term GG resigned from the presidency and transferred ownership to Brenna because of a personal issue. Subsiquently IME became president and called emergency presidential ellections where Brenna ran with Kennedy as her running mate; they won the presidential ellection and are currently serving as president and vice president of the UDM. Founding of the UDM 5 explorers, the Founding Memers: GG, IME, Brenna, Sobriquet and Brandon were searching for a new continent after escaping a tyrannical country--and sailed into the Memerian continent. Virtually uninhabited, they decided to establish a Government and a democratic one at that. Economic Status Economy Stats ------------------ Total Cash: 14,477,862,299,417 Total Bank: 26,482,256,355,364 Total Net Worth: 40,960,118,654,781 Results: ☀Large upward momentum, and stable growth. States 1. Redveldt is a city built atop a reddish-orange clay mesa; it is consistently bathed in the golden rays of the sun and is the center of all government activity, the President of the United Democracy of Memeria lives in the People's House atop a waterfall at the north edge of Redveldt. 2. Tyrantio is a set of urban and suburban societies built across a rocky valley, loomed over by the massive Tyrantian Mountains; most of Tyrantio's buildings are flat topped, and it is a great place to go for business. 3. Memeticut is a state lush with farmland, the main city, Thanosford, is a very tightly-packed system of glistening buildings. 4. Sakhrad is a city system built along an island closely next to the main continent of the United Democracy of Memeria; great oceans lie at both sides of the island, and its tropical environment and massive cities are a great place to vacation. 5. New Gorshire is the largest commerce and the center of economic development in the United Democracy of Memeria; a colossal city, with suburban areas bordering the outer-edges--it is a fantastic bustling place to get working. 6. Cicla is north-west of Memeticut--built in the tundra and up high in the snow-bedded Cohkota Mountains; winter is almost the only season here, with occasional warmth and humidity in the summer, Cicla is abundant with unique fruits, vegetables, and large fauna which contribute to the food and economy of the nation. At night, the milky-white drops of the stars paint the sky, accompanied by the purple streaks of nebulas, and the occasional aurora borealis; there is no greater nightlife. Despite the snow, it's a great place to live. 7. Calvada is a state drenched in the golden sun and represents the innovating, urban, current, economic and entertainment capital of the country. Glazed in the rays of light yearly with minimal cold weather, Calvada is bustling and is the center of information in our nation. One of the most beautiful of all the states, alongside the Memerian West Coast, go sailing, lifeguarding, manage the Hydroelectric Power Plant, or just shopping in the sun and tasting the delicacies of the United Democracy of Memeria at its economic, entertainment capital--Calvada. Map By KingJulien Official Political Parties There are three parties as of now in our United Democracy of Memeria: Hope, Monolith, and Independent. They share some similar values, but the three are different. Values Hope: The Hope party's values are inclusivity, progress, and continuing to expand and grow the great nation of the United Democracy of Memes. A Hope candidate will want to continue to explore new ground as a server and expand our member-list and society, keeping us always modern and up-to-date while also treading into unknown territory and allowing the Union to live to tell the tale. Hope candidates believe there is more to the country than just the economy side of it, they believe the concept of the server and the message of people choosing who they want to lead and anyone having the chance to be at the top is one that must be spread all around. However, a Hope candidate can very much also believe in stability and security at home. In definition, a Hope candidate wants Progress, and for people to choose the sky over the ground and movement over stagnation. Most noted party members are Former President GorillaGodzilla, known for his progressive policies, and Current President I Meme Everything. Values Monolith: The Monolith party believes in furthering the growth of the Union of Memeria like the Hope Party, but members of the Monolith Party do not believe consistent progress and modernization are ultimately always necessary. An M-Party candidate is more concerned with the wellbeing of the country as a whole and those within it rather than staying active and in the public eye; members of the M-Party are not obsessed with the idea of movement, rather they love the solid concept of making sure everything at home is always secure--even if that means not growing the server and or making changes. This does not mean a Monolith Party candidate does not want to move forward sometimes, just simply it is never their priority. In definition, a Monolith candidate does not believe solely in progression, rather they want to stay grounded over rocketing into the cosmos--and to be steady instead of speeding into the unknown. Independent The Independent Party sees benefits to both Hope and Monolith, yet does not entirely subscribe to either; an Independent Party Candidate may be for security but not against progression. For adventure, but against risk. Independent wants the best for the country but is willing to bounce between Hope and Monolith to get there--it sees no benefit to a one-sided view. Truly the party for those uncertain in a single party, and willing to try out anything in the pursuit for the betterment of the United Democracy of Memeria. The most radical Independent party member being @Adam Baldwin#3502, known for his ne- age radical ideas, he was the President's Head Partner Rep, until events in the 2019 Tyrantion Governor election made him resign from all server activities. Citizen Parties None, currently. The Government Cabinet President: GG - Vice President: IME- Senate Leader: Brenna- Senators: Wally, Filtz, Sobriquet, John Lemon, IME, GG, Brenn, Julien- Attorney General: Taurus - DaG: Howard. Law and the Justice System * if you are suspected of a crime, you will be subpoenaed to the Senate Justice chamber and given a fair hearing. * If you have committed a crime or crimes, you will be sent to jail--wherein you will get a trial unless your crime is severe enough to warrant an immediate ban. * 'Attorney General' is the second head of the Justice Department. * Aurous Court is the equivalent to the 'Supreme court'. Medals Presidential Medal of Patriotism; ' Attained through a measure of incredible devotion to the country and its safety, or growth. Current Holders: Athena, Brenna, IME, Sobriquet. '''Presidential Medal of Participation; ' Awarded through a feat of labour in devotion to the country. Current Holders: Athena, Croese, KingJulien, Koronotchi. '''Medal of Activity; Given when reached Level 20 status. Current Holders: GG, Will Smith, Just Wally Medal Of Literature; ''' Current Holders: Neonic. '''Medal of Artistic Excellence; Current Holders: Athena, IME. History (Positive) The GG Era. Forming of the Palace Knights (Negative) The Yuna Era. '' ''Brandon's revolution. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse